


Vigilante By Night

by skca54



Category: Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skca54/pseuds/skca54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Lizewski is ten-years-old. He is an orphan and has been for about two months. His life changes, one day, when an eight-year-old girl moves into the same foster home. She has a secret and she is very alone in the world. The jury is still out on whether the change is for the better!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mindy Macready

**Author's Note:**

> Synopsis: This story is based on the Hit Girl and Kick-Ass characters from the original Kick-Ass movie but exists in an alternative universe. Dave Lizewski is ten-years-old. Both of his parents are dead having been killed in a car crash. He has been in temporary foster care for two months and he is not enjoying himself one bit. His life changes, one day, when an eight-year-old girl moves into the same foster home. The jury is still out on whether the change is for the better!

**_The Foster Home_ **

Dave was _not_ happy.

The foster system sucked, but he knew there was nothing he could do about that – he would just have to tough it out for another eight years. The home he was in was some kind of halfway house where kids stayed until they had more permanent foster allocations. The other three kids, all boys, were okay, but he generally did not get on with them; he never felt like he fitted in.

That morning though, all was going to change – his life was going to head in a _very_ different direction.

..._...

“Get your fucking hands off of me!”

It was a young girl’s voice, full of malice.

“Don’t talk like that, young lady; it is not nice and not very lady like...”

That was Grace, the lady who ‘ran’ the foster home with her husband, Frank. Dave liked Grace, she was nice and Dave had no reason not to like her. Frank was okay too, so he had no complaints. However, Grace did not tolerate swearing or bad behaviour, otherwise their place was comfortable and very homely.

“You may not have noticed, but I am no damn lady!” The girl continued in the same tone of voice.

* * *

 

I peered out of the living room and caught sight of a short girl with blonde hair.

She was maybe a couple of inches over four feet tall, with a slender body form and as I caught a glance at her face, quite cute. She was also raging, which just made her look cuter – at least _I_ thought so!

“Dave!”

Oops, Grace had seen me.

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Could you take Mindy upstairs, please? She’ll be in the room next door to you. Help her to get settled and then let her know about my _rules_. Thank you, Dave.”

The girl, Mindy, scowled at me, pushed past and headed up the stairs. She was lugging a large pack with her. I followed and found her at the top of the stairs glaring at me.

“Where now, _Dave_?”

“Err, second on the right – I’m in the first on the right...”

“Great!” The girl growled, pushing open the door to her new bedroom.

I followed her in. The room was small, with just a bed, a built in cupboard, a desk and a chair.

“I’ve slept in worse places I suppose...” She mused.

“I’m Dave, Dave Lizewski...”

The girl sat down on the bed and then she reluctantly held out her hand.

“Oh for God’s sake! Mindy, Mindy Macready.”

“Good to meet you, Mindy. First time in foster care?”

“Kind of.”

For a moment I thought that I had caught a view through a chink in her armour. There was a vulnerable girl behind all the bravado.

“How old are you, Mindy?”

“More goddamn questions! I’m eight. I’m a girl. My parents are dead. Oh, one more thing – I hate goddamn questions!”

“Sorry!” I said defensively holding both hands up in front of me.

Mindy continued to glare at me.

“Err, rules. No swearing – in bed by nine. Up by seven-thirty for breakfast. Shower at least twice a week. No using up all the hot water. Laundry in the hampers by nine each night. No food in the bedrooms. Err, oh yeah, you must be in the house by seven, each night and you are not allowed to go out until eight the following morning.”

“Cool – house arrest!” Mindy said and then stared at me. “Could I have some privacy, please, Dave?”

* * *

 

‘One strange cookie!’ I thought as I left the new girl to her own devices.

“Hey, Dave!”

It was Carl, a twelve-year-old kid who had been there for about a year.

“Huh?”

“Was that the new girl?”

“Yeah – bit of a nutcase, if you ask me!” I responded.

“What is she, like seven?”

“Eight, apparently.”

* * *

 

Mindy never appeared in the dining room at lunchtime, so Grace asked me to take a cheeseburger up to her room.

Food in the bedrooms was against the rules, but Grace often bent the rules for new kids. I gently knocked on Mindy’s door. There was a flurry of activity inside the room and then the door opened a crack.

“Yeah?” Mindy asked somewhat defensively and then her shoulders slumped when she saw me and she opened the door. “It’s you!”

“Grace asked me to bring you some lunch – you must be hungry.”

Mindy actually smiled.

“Thanks. I am a bit hungry.”

I turned to leave.

“You... You can stay if you want.”

I considered that and decided that I had nothing to lose. What bad could come from getting to know the new girl? She seemed too little and too young to be capable of causing any trouble. I sat down on the bed and watched as she crammed the burger into her mouth as fast as possible – she must have been starving!

In a rare pause between chewing, Mindy asked a few questions and made a few statements.

“Sorry for being such a bitch earlier...”

“Hey, it’s your first day!” I replied.

“... How old are you?” She asked.

“Ten.”

“Been here long?

“Two months.

“Is the warden okay?”

“Grace? Yeah, she’s good.”

“That wasn’t a bad burger – at last the food seems good here!” Mindy commented when she had finished.

Mindy was thin, but she obviously had a good appetite. She had a typical young girl figure; straight up and down without any hips. It occurred to me that without the long blonde hair, which was currently in a ponytail, she could pass for a young boy.

I picked up her plate and headed for the door.

“See you tomorrow, Mindy, night.”

“Night, Dave and thanks.”

..._...

As usual I was in bed by nine, as was almost everybody else – including the new girl in the room next door. There was some movement, but then there was silence. I fell asleep quite quickly as I often did.

It was dark when I awoke for some reason. Had I heard a noise? I looked at the clock beside my bed; it was around two in the morning. That was when I heard a noise outside and as I scrambled out of bed to investigate, the new girl, Mindy, came to mind – no idea why. I pulled back a curtain and looked out of the window. There atop the wall at the far end of the backyard, I could see a small shape. I caught a fleeting glimpse of a blond ponytail as the figure vanished into the darkness. Oh well, she had seemed quite a nice girl.

I doubted that I would ever see her again.

* * *

 

**_The following morning_ **

When I descended the stairs for breakfast, I was considering telling Grace about Mindy.

But as I entered the dining room...

“Morning, Dave!”

Mindy was grinning at me as she helped herself to some pancakes.

“Err, morning, Mindy... You sleep well?”

“Slept like a log, right through,” she replied in what was obviously a blatant lie.

“If you say so...”

 


	2. Curiosity Almost Killed The Dave

It was the same the following night.

Around two in the morning, I watched as my new friend vanished into the darkness again. Where was she going and why was she always so happy at breakfast, later that morning? What had she done to be so happy?

It happened again and again, so after a week of it, I finally decided to investigate further and follow her.

..._...

I had never done anything like that before, but I found it remarkably easy to climb out of my window and hide in the backyard. I did not have to wait long as Mindy soon appeared and rapidly threw herself over the wall. I counted to five, after she had vanished and followed her. As I landed on the other side of the wall, I saw her jogging down the street, towards the City. I did not like where we were going, especially at that time in the damn morning – it was cold too!

Finally, after about forty minutes we reached West 17th Street and Mindy stopped at a recessed pair of doors. She took a glance around and as I watched, Mindy punched a code into a keypad that was mounted beside the door. The door clicked open and she vanished.

I stayed where I was, watching the doorway.

..._...

It was about forty minutes later that I decided she was staying put, so I started heading back to the home. I decided to take some shortcuts and I wandered the alleyways, which in hindsight was probably not a very good idea!

I never really saw anybody, just a few groups keeping to themselves. I was beginning to realise that I had been very stupid sneaking out, especially as nobody knew where I was or that I had even gone out. Then out of nowhere I felt a searing pain in my stomach.

There was another, more massive amount of pain and then a flying sensation...

Then nothing...

* * *

 

It was a complete accident really.

The stupid idiot surprised the fuck out of me and I just reacted. The six-inch blade sank into his stomach before I even knew it was him. I rapidly pulled it out and as I was about to move to help him, he stumbled backwards and...

_Wham!_

What the hell a man was doing driving down that goddamn alley, so fucking fast, at almost four in the bloody morning, I had absolutely no idea! However, Dave went flying and I had to admit it was most spectacular – at any other time, I might have laughed myself silly; only it was all my fault...

The car did not stop, but just vanished around a corner. There was only one thing that I could do; I dialled nine-one-one and then ran as fast as my legs would carry me.

What a fuck up!

* * *

 

**_One week later..._ **

I had spent every waking minute in the hospital.

Dave had been my only friend in the entire world, despite my only knowing him for a week, but he had been good to me. I had never felt so much guilt in my entire life – well, not since the first time that I had killed somebody. That was only what, two or so years ago? So much had happened in that short space of time...

I had not had to fake the tears when Grace had informed me about Dave being in hospital. He just _had_ to survive, he _had_ to. I spent each hour sitting in a chair in the waiting area as I was not allowed into where my friend was clinging onto life.

His doctor had spoken to me and initially she had refused to say anything about his condition but I told her that I was all Dave had – and that he was all I had... Not exactly a lie! Dr Bennett had taken pity on me and she had informed me that he had broken many bones and there were plenty of other problems, too.

He was in a medically induced coma to help him heal and he was eventually moved into another room where I could visit him. I started to talk to him; talking about this and that, nothing major of course. I told him about my early life, with Marcus – that was safe!

I felt that being with him might ease my guilt – I was very wrong...

* * *

 

Dave had been in his coma for nearly six weeks and I was getting more and more worried about him.

Dr Bennett kept telling me that Dave was doing well, considering his injuries. I felt so bad about everything – it had been my fault; I should have checked that I was not being followed, but I just assumed that nobody had even saw me leave the house...

How much had Dave seen? Did he know who I was at night? I would not get any answers for many more weeks.

“Hi!”

I span around to see a girl standing in the doorway. She seemed familiar.

“Hi, yourself,” I replied.

“I’ve seen you here in the hospital, a lot.”

“I come to sit with Dave.”

“He your brother?”

“No – just a friend; my only friend...”

“That’s sad...” The girl replied. “My name’s Chloe...”

“Mindy...”

“My Mom’s Dave’s Doctor – Dr Bennett?”

“Oh!” I said.

“Mom works late and I end up roaming the corridors while she finishes things.”

“Chloe!” Dr Bennett exclaimed from the doorway. “What have I told you about disturbing the patients?”

“It’s not her fault, Dr Bennett,” I said quickly. “I asked her to sit with me – it is kind of boring; Dave never says anything!”

“Okay, Mindy...”

I did not think Dr Bennett bought it, but she never said anything as she walked off.

“Who would do such a thing to a kid his age?” Chloe asked.

“Huh?”

“You know, stab him – some deranged lunatic...”

I felt so low.

“Excuse me...” I muttered and I ran out of the room and to the nearest bathroom.

There I sat and cried my eyes out.

* * *

 

Chloe was gone by the time I returned to Dave’s room and it was time for me to get back to the home.

I squeezed Dave’s hand for a moment but I felt nothing in return. The bus ride was long and I had never felt as low as I had at that moment. I went straight to my room after checking in with Grace. After getting undressed, I dived into bed and found myself crying again.

Could I ever tell Dave that it was me, who had stabbed him?

No. I could never admit that, ever.

A part of me said that I should, but then I might just lose the only friend that I had – but what sort of a friendship was built on a lie?

“Daddy, I wish you were here to guide me...”

 


End file.
